1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new time displays which are composites of digital and analog elements that portray time in a way that provides unique simplicity, balance, and readability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cosmologists say that time began from the Big Bang about 13.7 billion years ago. Millions of years afterwards, humans began to evolve, and eventually started resorting to ways for keeping track of time. Examples are the shadows of sticks in the ground, sundials, hour glasses, cracks in stones and rocks, the cycles of sun/moon rise and set, ebb and flow of tides, and the sun's seasonal oscillations.
Several hundred years ago, the first pocket watch was invented, followed by wristwatches, initially analog, then digital, and today myriads of style and functions are extant. The time industry annually produces a large range of timepieces from cheap throwaways to expensive models costing tens to hundreds or even thousands of dollars. Sales also generate a few billions dollars yearly.
All people live for a lifetime, i.e., a finite amount of time. This is the most precious existence one can have. Therefore, time must be used carefully, satisfactorily, and successfully. The raison d'etre for achieving these goals is the engine that has driven production of countless styles and types of time displays and timepieces.